


Demons

by deargodwhatisthatthing



Category: Gintama
Genre: Candy, Fanart, Gen, Hanging Out, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargodwhatisthatthing/pseuds/deargodwhatisthatthing
Summary: Just two oni hanging out... Sorry the image quality is bit low, can't scan it, so it's just a smartphone pic.With the new chapters out imminently, I have so many Gintama feels!





	Demons




End file.
